


Great Friendship:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Diners, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Mornings, Orange Juice/Juice, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lou & Steve are doing breakfast, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Great Friendship:

*Summary: Lou & Steve are doing breakfast, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Captain Lou Grover was happy, Cause he finally felt like he fit in Hawaii, & the former member of **_HPD_** was the happiest that he ever had been, since leaving Chicago. He was proud to be part of Five-O, & part of the ohana that was formed.

 

It was a part of the routine, Lou was glad that he, & his friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, made the time to get together, & have breakfast, just the two of them. He was glad that they are good friends now.

 

They met at their usual diner, where the setting was calm, & everything was perfect. “How’s the family ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as they were digging into their food, & glad that nothing is interrupting their meal, & time together.

 

“They are fine, & thriving, I couldn’t ask for anything more, My Family is happy, & so am I”, Lou smiled, cause the year has been good to him, & his family, He will never take it for granted ever again. It was the perfect life that he could’ve imagined for himself.

 

“Lou, I am glad that you are part of the team, & ohana, You bring great things that we need to make this taskforce work”, The Big Man was grateful to hear that, & told the former seal right then, & there. He owed the man so much for what he did for him, & his family.

 

“No, Steve, Thank you, I am doing the job, You risked your reputation to help me save my daughter, I am glad that we are friends now”, he said, as he raised his glass up in the air, “Here’s to a great friendship”, “Hear, Hear”, The Five-O Commander said, as he clinked his glass against his, & they had a wonderful breakfast together.

 

The End.


End file.
